morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morningwood Entertainment
Morningwood Entertainment is a film making and TV production company owned by Morningwood Arts. The company is known for the ''Earth'' Trilogy, ''Earth Legends'' Trilogy and the ''Conquest'' Trilogy which are all part of the same universe and each trilogy focusing on its own story rather than the larger story that connects the three trilogies. Founded after the release of Civil War IV: Germany, the first movie released by the company was Earth Episode I: Civil War. Other film series owned by the company include the ''Eclipse Warfare'' Trilogy, San Andreas: Criminal Underworld TV series, and a TV series set within the Eclipse Universe. Franchises Earth film franchise Earth Trilogy The Earth Trilogy focuses on the Thomas bloodline's war against their sworn enemies, the Loki bloodline spanning centuries. *''Earth Episode I: Civil War'' *''Earth Episode II: Revival'' *''Earth Episode III: Revenge'' *''Earth Episode IV: Discovery'' *''Earth Episode V: Rise of the Machines'' *''Earth Episode VI: Resurrection'' *''Earth Episode VII: Prophecy'' *''Earth Episode VIII: Second Civil War'' *''Earth Episode IX: Reunion of Alliances'' *''Earth Episode X: Battle for Earth'' Earth Legends Trilogy The Earth Legends Trilogy focuses on the Fall of the Earth in 2089 and explores the origins of its downfall, going back as far as the Atlas Civil War in 2031. *''Earth Legends: Origins of the Johnsons'' *''Earth Legends: Dawn of the First Machines'' *''Earth Legends: Alignment and Civil War'' *''Earth Legends: Breaking of Governments'' Conquest Trilogy The Conquest Trilogy focuses on the Johnson Brothers during the Atlas Civil War and beyond up to 2058, the end of the Second Johnson War. *''Conquest: Betrayal'' *''Conquest: Rise of the Droids'' *''Conquest: Return of the Guardians'' *''Conquest: Revenge of the Droids'' *''Conquest: Final Days of War'' *''Conquest: The Final Battle Part I'' *''Conquest: The Final Battle Part II'' Jokers The ''Jokers'' is a film franchise that is expected to be directed and written by Jesse Spade, who has directed numerous Morningwood Entertainment films, and also written by Anakin Nakamura. The first film is expected to focus on Mr. Tachibana and the second to focus on The Drifter just before he became The Son's next host. Other characters with their own movies include Mrs. Nakamura, Ace, Tex Mechanica, and Vessa & Elena. More potential characters include the Rogue Ghosts, The Cast, Dragons, The Spider Syndicate and the Agents of Chance, whom has first appeared in Mr. Tachibana. *''Mr. Tachibana'' *''The Drifter'' Writer Anakin Nakamura confirmed that all Jokers films will be separate from the Rose Squad Trilogy games with the exception of Mr. Tachibana, and that the series will be set within a different "rip" timeline of the Eclipse Universe. Movies Eclipse Warfare Trilogy The Eclipse Warfare Trilogy is the second film series owned by Morningwood Entertainment, it is based on the video game series of the same name. *''Eclipse Warfare: Human-Alien Conflict'' *''Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' *''Eclipse Warfare III: Martian Affairs'' *''Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War'' *''Eclipse Warfare Zombies Volume One'' Roach Chronicles The Roach Chronicles, starting with Day of the Departed, is film trilogy connected to the larger universe of the same name. All films are written and directed by RoachTheIntelCollector. *''Day of the Departed'' *''The Greatest Threat of All'' *''Universal Convergence'' *''Balance and Order'' Standalone The standalone films aren't connected to a movie franchise and are therefore considered standalone. *''Soul of the Machine: The Movie'' *''Mr. Tachibana'' *''Ilse Kissing & Mr. Tachibana'' TV shows GTA Universe The San Andreas: Criminal Underworld TV series marks the first TV show created by Morningwood Entertainment in partnership with Take-Two Interactive and Rockstar Games, and is the first live-action TV show set in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' Universe. *''San Andreas: Criminal Underworld'' Eclipse Universe Morningwood Entertainment announced a new TV series set within the Eclipse Universe that would be written, directed and executive produced by series creator Jesse Loon with Morningwood Entertainment broadcasting the TV series. *''The Forsaken'' Crossover In an official announcement, Morningwood Entertainment announced an animated crossover TV series between Star Wars and the RWBYverse. *''Ascension of an Apprentice'' Standalone *''The Chronicles of Mr. Tachibana'' Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Film companies Category:TV companies